<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees, by Regionalpancake by Thimblerig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868229">[PODFIC] What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees, by Regionalpancake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig'>Thimblerig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cris reads poetry and is so very soft, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Romance, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rios reads his battered poetry book and considers his relationship with Agnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees, by Regionalpancake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts">Regionalpancake</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721853">What Spring Does With The Cherry Trees</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake">Regionalpancake</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reading old earth poems used to quiet his over active mind. Now it seemed to do the opposite. Stanzas striding down the menagerie of his memories, rattling the cages with a stick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The book was old, very old. Not quite a first edition, not many of those survived the Eugenics War, but one that was printed not too long after printing was the other option.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wondered how many people had held this book before him. It’s wrecked state pointed to a long list of previous owners, or perhaps a select few careless ones. Whose drip of coffee was it on “Drunk With Pines”? Who wrinkled the edges of “Here I Love You”? Was it reading in the rain or had they dropped it in the bath? Who was “Tasha” and why was her name scrawled with hearts on page 21?...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Click <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AwaOWg7EAI0DqHqMWfw5PTqNxJaaFTqr/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a> to stream or download :-) </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Format: MP3<br/>Length: 8:00<br/>Size: 7.51 MB</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor</p><p>Cover Image: “cherry tree december 23rd” by michael szpakowski, Flickr, (CC BY-NC-SA 2.0)</p><p>Music/FX: “Acoustic guitar Am C Em” by  - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/489761/ (CC BY 3.0)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>